Adventures of the Cubs
by TheBlackWolf892
Summary: Join Kun, Zhong, Xiao-Ping, Xin and Ling as they get into all kinds of adventures while trying to impress their parents and prove themselves as Kung Fu warriors.
1. Chapter 1: Abducted Part 1

**Chapter 1: Abducted Part 1**

**This is the final story involving Sora; the next story I'm going to make will be completely different with different OCs. Enjoy. **

10 years have past since Sora and Mai's wedding, Po and Tigress got married 6 months after Sora and Mai, and Jin and Lien got married a year after Po and Tigress. The three couples moved out of the Jade Palace and built their own houses at the bottom of the palace steps and now our heroes must deal with their most difficult task…. Parenthood.

Sora was awoken by someone shaking him, when his vision cleared he saw an 8 year old male lion cub with yellow fur, and blue eyes, he was wearing a white vest with black trims and white pants. It was his son Zhong.

"Dad come on get up." Said Zhong shaking his father some more, Sora moaned and he felt a paw on his shoulder, he looked and saw his wife Mai.

"Yeah get up Sora, your son wants to play with you." Said Mai

"This early in the morning, he's your son." Replied Sora, Mai giggled.

"Dad come on!" said Zhong

"Alright, alright give me a minute." Zhong left his parents' bedroom and Sora got out of bed and got ready. He then turned to Mai who was still in bed.

"Are you getting up?" asked Sora

"Not yet." Replied Mai, Sora rolled his eyes and left the room.

He went downstairs and went into the kitchen, he saw another male lion cub sitting at the table, he had light brown fur and the fur on the top of his head was spiked up, he had amber eyes and he was wearing a pair of black silk pants. It was his 10 year old son Kun.

"Morning Dad." Said Kun

"Morning kiddo." Replied Sora, Sora looked around the kitchen but he couldn't see Zhong.

"Where's your brother?" asked Sora

"I don't know, he came running through here a few minutes ago."

Just then Sora's ears twitched, he ducked and Zhong flew past him and rolled across the ground.

"Aw man." Said Zhong, Sora chuckled and began making breakfast.

"Hey Dad?" called Kun

"What?" asked Sora

"I was wondering if I could start learning more advanced moves."

"That depends Kun, if you prove that you've mastered the basics than you can move up."

"How do I do that?"

"Well you could put on a demonstration or participate in a sparring match."

"Can I have a sparring match with you then?" asked Kun, Sora turned to his son.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora

"Yeah."

"Alright, if you think you can handle your old man that is."

"We'll see."

"Yes we will." Sora finished making breakfast and placed 3 bowls of noodles on the table; Mai entered the kitchen and helped herself to a bowl of noodles. When they had finished their breakfast they all left the house and made their way up the palace steps.

When they reached the palace they went into the Training Hall, Po was sparring with Tigress; Jin was sparring with Monkey, Viper was sparring with Lien and Mantis was sparring with Crane.

"Hey uncle Sora." Said a voice next to him, Sora looked and saw his 9 year old nephew Xiao-Ping, he was named after his grandfather, he has Jin's light brown fur but he has Lien's green eyes. He was wearing a red vest with black trims and a pair of black pants.

"Hey there Xiao-Ping." Said Sora

"Hey Kun, Zhong over here." Called another voice

They looked and saw Po and Tigress's kids, Xin and Ling, they were twins. Xin who is the oldest by 3 minutes is 10 years old, despite being a panda/tiger highbred he has the appearance of a panda with jade green eyes, he wore pants similar to his father.

Ling has the appearance of tiger despite being a panda/tiger highbred, she has her mother's amber eyes and she wore a royal blue vest with black trims and a pair of black silk pants.

"Hey guys." Said Zhong walking over to them

"Hey Dad, can we have our sparring match now?" asked Kun

"Sure." Replied Sora

Sora and Kun went down to the arena.

"If you can land one hit on me I'll let move on the more advanced teachings." Said Sora

They bowed and took their fighting stances. Kun charged at his father and tried to jump kick him but Sora blocked the attack with his forearm, when Kun landed on the ground he attempted to leg sweep him but jumped and back flipped away once he landed.

Kun charged at his father, then he jumped in the air and attempted to spin kick him in the face but Sora blocked the attack. Kun delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Sora dodged them all, Kun growled attempted to roundhouse kick Sora but he grabbed the cub's foot and chucked him away.

"You're too aggressive Kun; you can't just randomly through in a punch and kick you have to use your head." Said Sora

Kun got to his feet and brushed himself off, just then Po, the Five, Mai, Jin and Lien exited the Hall.

"Sora, there are bandits attacking the village." Said Jin, Sora nodded and turned to his son "Stay here." ordered Sora

Sora and the others ran down to the village leaving the cubs alone at the palace, Kun was approached by the other cubs.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Xin

"We could play tag." Ling suggested

"I'm in." said Xin

"Same here." Said Xiao-Ping

"I'll play." Said Zhong

"I'll pass, I'm going to go inside the Training Hall and brush up on my moves." Said Kun, while he went inside the Training Hall the other cubs started playing tag.

Meanwhile down in the village the warriors were searching for the bandits who were attacking the town.

"Where are they?" asked Crane

"I don't know, something's not right." Said Sora

Just then Sora felt something sharp hit him in the neck; he pulled it out and saw that it was a dart. Sora began to feel woozy and blacked out.

"Sora!" yelled Mai, just a dart lodged itself in her neck too and she passed out.

The warriors readied themselves, a dart hit Monkey in the shoulder causing the simian to pass out, another dart hit Tigress in her paw and she passed out, Viper was the next to get hit with a dart, then Po, then Jin, then Lien and finally Crane.

Mantis was the only one left, a dart flew at him but Mantis caught it, he saw a purple liquid dripping off the tip. Just then a masked stranger appeared out of nowhere and kicked Mantis into a building, as the bug's vision faded he saw more figures showing themselves and dragging the others away then Mantis blacked out.

"Mantis….. Mantis wake up." Said a voice

Mantis's eyes opened and he saw the cubs and Shifu looking down at him.

"Ugh…. What're…. What're you doing here?" asked Mantis

"You guys came down here 3 hours ago and never came back so we got worried and came down here to find you." Said Ling

"Where are the others?" asked Kun

"I don't know we came down looking for the bandits but there was no one here then these darts kept coming out of nowhere and knocking everyone out, some masked guy kicked me into this wall and all I saw was more guys showing up and dragging the others away before I passed out."

"You mentioned darts, did they have anything on them?" asked Shifu

"Yeah, this purple liquid was dripping off it." Replied Mantis

Something gleamed in Ling's eye; she looked and saw a dart lying on the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up, then walked back over to the others.

"Is this one of the darts you mentioned?" asked Ling

"Yeah." Replied Mantis, Shifu took the dart and put his tongue to the tip then he quickly pulled tongue away from it.

"Poison, only a small dosage so they're alive for now." Said Shifu

"So what do we do?" asked Kun

"_You _are going back to the palace; Master Mantis and I are going to save the others." Replied Shifu

"But Master Shifu we can help." Said Xin

"No! You're too young and inexperienced for this."

"But-"

"No buts! Return to the Jade Palace that is an order!" said Shifu

"Yes Master Shifu." They said in unison

Shifu and Mantis then ran off in search of the others.

"Come on guys let's go." Said Zhong

"No." said Kun

"What do you mean 'No'?" asked Xiao-Ping

"Yeah, you heard Master Shifu." Said Ling

"I don't care whether they like it or not we're going to help save the others."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Abducted Part 2

**Chapter 2: Abducted Part 2 **

Our heroes were awoken by someone chucking cold water at them; they opened their eyes and saw that they were in a cell. Po saw a masked stranger standing behind the cell door.

"Who are you?!" demanded Po

The stranger didn't answer; he turned around and began walking away. Meanwhile Shifu and Mantis's search led them to the bamboo forest; according to the civilians they saw the bandits dragging the warriors in there. Unbeknownst to the two masters they were being followed by the cubs.

"Who knew my Mom's stealth training would come in handy one day?" asked Xiao-Ping

"Well I did." replied Xin

"That was a rhetorical question Xin." Said Xiao-Ping

"Don't talk so loud, remember Shifu has very sensitive hearing." Whispered Kun

The cubs silently moved in closer but Ling stepped on a twig which Shifu and Mantis heard, the cubs quickly hid behind a large rock before Shifu and Mantis turned around. Shifu crept over to rock and jumped behind it with his staff ready but there was nobody there.

The cubs had climbed to the top of some bamboo; Shifu was looking in every direction except up. Ling slipped off the bamboo and fell but Kun grabbed her arm and pulled her up and held her so she wouldn't fall.

Being so close to the young lion made Ling's cheeks turn red, Shifu then went back over to Mantis and they carried on with their search. Kun sighed with relief and the cubs dropped off to the ground. Kun peered from the rock and watched Shifu and Mantis's movements. Then he signalled the other cubs and they moved in closer.

Meanwhile the warriors were sitting in the cell waiting for that masked stranger to return so they could get an explanation. And so he did, Sora walked over to the cell door.

"Who are you? And why have you brought us here?" demanded Sora

"You really don't remember me do you?" asked the masked stranger

"I would if you removed your mask." Replied Sora, the masked stranger chuckled and removed his mask revealing the face of a cougar with brown eyes and yellow fur. The right side of his face was badly scarred.

"Hello brother." Said the cougar, Sora went wide eyed and backed away from the cell door.

"No way….. I can't be….. Li?" asked Sora

"Yes."

"No way….. You're dead."

"Well I'm clearly not brother."

"Sora who is this guy?" asked Po

"His name is Li and he is-was my best friend." Said Sora

"Was? I'm hurt brother."

"We're not brothers! Not any more, not after you betrayed me."

"Betrayed you? You left me for dead crushed under a boulder in a collapsing cave."

"And how did we end up in that cave in the first place?!"

"Sora would you mind explaining the story between you and this guy?" asked Jin

"Yeah Sora, tell them our tale."

"Fine, it was a year after Zhuang killed our parents..."

**(Flashback) **

_A seven year old Sora was wondering through a forest, he was hungry and tired. Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes, he turned to see what it was, just then he was jumped by three figures and was pinned down. Sora got a good look at them, they were kids around his age, the one pinning down his right arm was an ocelot with brown eyes and he was wearing a pair of tattered brown pants. _

_The one pinning down his left arm was a jaguar with blue eyes; he was wearing a tattered brown vest and maroon pants. _

_Finally the one holding down his legs was a cougar wearing a pair of tattered black pants. _

"_Search him." ordered the cougar _

_The ocelot searched Sora but he didn't have any money or valuables. _

"_He's got nothing." Replied the ocelot, the cougar sighed. _

"_Fine, let him go." They let go of Sora and the jaguar helped him up. _

"_What was that for?" asked Sora _

"_Sorry, we were hoping you had any money on you or some valuable we could sell but it's clear you're broke." Replied the ocelot _

_The cougar circle Sora, studying him "You're new around here, are you?" asked the cougar _

"_Yeah." Replied Sora _

"_Where's your family?" asked the jaguar _

"_They died last year." Replied Sora _

"_Sorry to here that, we're orphans too." Said the cougar _

"_I'm Akio." Said the ocelot _

"_I'm Chun." Said the jaguar _

"_And I'm Li." Said the cougar _

"_I'm Sora." _

"_Well Sora, if you want you can hang out with us." Said Li _

"_I'd like that." Said Sora _

"_Good." Just then Li punched Sora in the face knocking him out, when Sora awoke his head was pounding and he saw Li, Akio and Chun sitting around a barrel with a single lit candle on it. _

"_Why did you hit me?" asked Sora _

"_Sorry about that, but we can't let outsiders learn the location of our secret hideout." _

_Sora looked around "Are we in the abandoned hut?" asked Sora _

"_Ok when and how?" asked Akio _

"_I came across it last night." _

"_I told you we should've gotten a more secret hideout." Said Chun_

"_Shut up." Said Li _

"_So why am I here?" asked Sora _

"_We have a little proposition for you." replied Akio _

"_What is it?" _

"_Join us and become our brother." Said Li _

"_Really?" asked Sora _

"_Yes." Li took out a needle and handed it to Sora "Just prick your finger with the needle and dip your blood in the candle fire then you'll be one of us, or you can say 'no' and I knock you out and dump you in the forest." _

"_But I know where your hideout is." _

"_I know." _

_Sora thought for a moment then he took the needle, pricked his finger and hung his finger over the candle fire and it dripped into the flame. _

"_Welcome to the group brother." Said Li _

_Sora, Li, Akio and Chun spent months stealing money and valuables, it was a lot easier with Sora's Kung Fu skills. But one day Li came up their greatest and most dangerous heist. _

"_Are you serious?" asked Sora _

"_Yeah." _

"_No way." Said Akio _

"_What? Why?" _

"_It's too dangerous, we can't just steal money from Lord Quon, he'll have our heads." Said Chun _

"_I can't believe what I'm hearing, a handful of his gold would set us for life, and you don't want to go through with it?" asked Li _

"_No Li." Said Sora _

_Sora, Akio and Chun left leaving Li alone; he growled at his brothers and came up with a devious plan to make them go through with it. _

_That night while the others were sleeping Li came bursting into the hut waking them up. _

"_Guys, I went to Lord Quon's place to try and steal some of his gold, it backfired and now he sent his men after me." Said Li _

"_What? Li how could you?! We told you not to do this!" yelled Sora _

"_I know and I'm sorry but please you gotta get me outta here." Begged Li _

"_Alright let's go." Said Akio _

_The brothers ran out of the hut and Li led them to a large building. _

"_What is this place?" asked Chun _

"_Not important, there's a guy here who can help me out, just help me get over this wall." Said Li _

_Then brothers lifted Li over the wall, Chun lit a lantern and gasped. _

"_What is it?" asked Akio _

"_L-look." Said Chun _

_Sora and Akio walked over to him and they went wide eyed, they saw the symbol of Lord Quon's family, Li had tricked them into breaking him in. Just then two sacs of money fell next to them as did Li. _

"_Alright let's go!" said Li _

"_Li you tricked us!" yelled Sora _

"_You gave me no choice!" argued Li _

_Just then they heard the sound of a horn being blown and the sounds of guards and coming their way. The brothers ran away as fast as they could, they eventually arrived at a cave and hid in there. _

_Li set down the bags of money and Sora walked up to him and punched him in the face knocking him down. _

"_What was that for?" asked Li _

"_You know damn well what that was for!" yelled Sora _

"_I was only doing what was best for us!" yelled Li _

"_BY GETTING A BOUNTY PUT ON OUR HEADS?!"_

"_NO! BY SETTING US FOR LIFE!" _

_Sora and Li's argument alerted Lord Quon's men; they put some barrels of gun powder around the cave and lit the fuse. They then ran off to avoid the explosion. Li picked up the sound of the fuse. _

"_Shh wait! Do you hear that?" asked Li _

_They listened and heard the fuse, Li walked over to the cave entrance. Suddenly there was an explosion and Li was sent flying away, the cave began to collapse. The brothers began running out of the cave but then a rock hit Li in the back of the head knocking him to the ground, Li got to his feet, he noticed a round shadow underneath him, he looked up and saw a large boulder falling. Li didn't have time to react so the boulder fell on him. _

"_Li!" yelled Sora; his eyes went wide from horror. The entire right side of Li's body was crushed underneath a boulder. _

"_Help…. Me!" said Li _

_Sora, Akio and Chun ran over to Li and tried to push boulder of him but it wouldn't budge. The cave was only seconds away from fully collapsing. _

"_We have to go!" said Akio _

"_What about Li?" asked Sora _

"_There's nothing we can do." Said Chun _

"_Please….. Don't leave me….." begged Li, a tear escaped Sora's eyes. _

"_I'm sorry." said Sora _

_Sora, Akio and Chun ran out of the cave as fast as they could, when they exited it the cave collapsed. Sora, Akio and Chun took a moment to mourn the loss of their brother. _

**(End of Flashback) **

"After that Akio, Chun and I went our separate and I never saw any of them again." Said Sora

"You left me to die." Said Li in a bitter tone

"Do you think I wanted to?! There was nothing we could do, if we stayed any longer we all would've died!" yelled Sora

"Shut up! You'll pay for abandoning me and I'll start by dealing with your brats." Sora let a roar.

"If you hurt our kids I swear you'll wish you had died all those years ago." Threatened Sora

"You're in no position to be threatening me brother." Li then turned and began walking away.

Meanwhile Shifu and Mantis had found the cave where the others were being kept, there were two bandits guarding the entrance. Mantis snuck up to them and knocked them out cold, he and Shifu then made their way into the cave.

They took down every bandit inside and then they found themselves in an underground dungeon.

"Master Shifu, Mantis." Said a voice

They looked and saw Po; they went over to the cell door and they saw everyone else inside it.

"I'm glad to see you're all alright." Said Shifu

Mantis turned around and saw a desk that had the keys on it; he jumped over to the table, grabbed the keys and jumped back to Shifu. He gave Shifu the keys which he used to unlock the cell, just then Li appeared right behind the two masters and kicked them into the cell and locked the door.

"Li when I get out of here I'm going to-"

"Do nothing, you see going we're going to do a little re-enactment. I'm going to go outside and light up some explosives, the cave will collapse but the only difference is, there'll be not survivors." Said Li cutting of Sora

He then turned around and saw Kun and Zhong standing at the tunnel out of the cave.

"Kun? Zhong? What're you doing here?" asked Mai

"We're here to save you." replied Zhong

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" asked Li

"Only one way to find out." Said Kun

Kun and Li approached and circle each other, Kun jumped in the air and attempted to spin kick Li but he dodged the attack and attempted to roundhouse kick Kun but he blocked the attack. When Kun landed on the ground Li attempted to kick him but Kun blocked the attack and delivered a couple of punches which Li blocked.

Li then delivered a barrage of punches, Kun blocked most of them but Li manage to land one to the cub's face knocking him to the ground.

Zhong charged at Li and attempted to punch him but Li blocked the attack and palmed Zhong in the ribs and punched him in the face knocking him back.

Kun jumped to his feet and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Li blocked them all but Zhong appeared out of nowhere and jumped kicked Li in the face causing the cougar to stumble back, Kun took advantage of the opportunity and charged at Li and landed a barrage of punches and kicks but Li grabbed Kun by the throat and lifted him up.

Zhong charged at Li and the cougar attempted to kick the cub but Zhong somersaulted over him, Li swung around and kicked Zhong in the back causing to go flying and crash into the desk.

Li then began choking Kun, but then suddenly something wooden smashed into pieces against Li causing him to drop Kun and pass out. Kun coughed and rubbed his throat, he looked to see who had saved him and saw that it was Xin who was holding two chair legs.

"That's my boy." Said Po

"Thanks Dad." Replied Xin

Xiao-Ping and Ling then entered the dungeon.

"Are you alright Kun?" asked Ling

"I'm fine." Replied Kun

"I got kicked into a table but by all means check on him first." Said Zhong in a sarcastic tone

Kun grabbed the keys off Li's unconscious body and unlocked the cell door and let everybody.

"Thanks kids." Said Lien

"Now to deal with-" Sora was about to say Li but saw that Li had vanished completely.

"Oh no the explosives!" yelled Jin

"Are gone don't worry." Said Xiao-Ping

"You got rid of the explosives?" asked Crane

"Yeah, it was Kun's idea, while he and Zhong dealt with Li, Xiao-Ping, Ling and I got rid of all the gun powder." Said Xin

"Your idea?" asked Sora looking at his son

"You told me to use my head." Replied Kun, Sora chuckled.

"That I did, you know I think you are ready for more advance lessons, all of you." said Sora

"Really?" the cubs asked in unison

"Yep, but once your grounding is over that is." Said Mai

"Wait? What?" asked Zhong

"You disobeyed us, so you're all grounded." Said Tigress

"Aww man." The cubs said in unison


End file.
